The loneliest day of my life
by InoySasuke
Summary: Ella era su perdición y su veneno , pero también sería el más solitario día de su vida.-Pero cada vez que estoy contigo , siento como si no estuvieramos en este mundo.


**Resumen: Ella era su perdición y su veneno , pero también sería el más solitario día de su vida.-Pero cada vez que estoy contigo , siento como si no estuvieramos en este mundo.**

**Advertencias: **Naruto, no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto.

**The loneliest day of my life**

**.**

**.**

Maldito dobe, debía suponerlo, cuando lo vio mostrando una de sus sonrisas zorrunas, tan comunes que solía poner cuando quería convencer a alguien. Maldijo todo lo que le rodeaba con desesperación, aun sabiendo que asi no conseguiría nada, _ni nadie._

─La próxima vez que lo veo, juro que se acordara de esto-gruño por lo bajo añadiendo un par de palabras inconexas que solo él pudo entender, bien, era tarde, pero seguro que convencería a algun médico para que lo revisase. Volvió a farfullar pero esta vez realmente se cansó, y se echó a correr directo al hospital que no quedaba muy lejos, solo unas pocas cuadras más y ya estaría en la pintoresca y clara entrada al hospital.

Lo que Sasuke no esperaba fue encontrarla allí y en su mente se grabaron unas palabras de una canción que solía tararear su hermano cuando todavía vivía con él y su familia. Apartó de su mente eses remotos pensamientos amenazando con no pensar en eso; y dirigió sus ojos guardianes del sharingan a la rubia de ojos azules que inconscientemente le estaba sonriendo. Él le sonrió con cinismo y arrogancia propia de un Uchiha.

"_The loneliest day of my life"_

Restándole importancia a la rubia, fue directo a la consejería donde un chico moreno (muy similar a Sai) le indico una consulta donde un médico pudiera revisarle, lo que esperaba era encontrarla allí, en su despacho tan absorta en unas hojas a las que le figuia interés y prioridad. Entró cautelosamente tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer.

─ ¡Buenos días, Sasuke! ¿Que se te ofrece al venir a mi consulta?-pregunto en un adecuado tono formal de toda dama refinada , pero el chico negó con la cabeza despacito y a pasos cortos se fue acercando a ella.-¿Quieres una revisión?- el no abrió la boca para decir nada y la Yamanaka dándose por vencida volvió a el interrogatorio-¿Entonces qué quieres?

.

Ella le tenía miedo , a él , bueno , infundada respecto a todo aquel con quien se topara , pero lo que más le aterraba era sus ojos negro , que a menudo le recordaba a los cuervos .Pero no se le ocurrió nada más ni nada menos que jugar un poco con él. ¡A la porra todo! Sólo se divertiría un poco con él y nada más.

Se levantó de su silla de despacho haciendo el mayor escándalo de todos, y Sasuke levantó una ceja extrañado. Era su perdición, y él lo sabía. Caminó mostrando sus relucientes tacones y camino en dirección al Uchiha, sus cabellos rubios se movían al compás de sus pasos y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los del Uchiha.

Y entonces noto que sus ojos no daban tanto miedo, si, podían ser distintos, pero lucían tan bonitos que Ino pensó que aquel chico del Sharingan era un muñequito de porcelana, perfecto en sus facciones.

Pero era su veneno y su perdición.

Ella delicadamente le tomo de las manos e hizo que las de Sasuke descansaran en sus caderas marcadas por su elegante falda. Él, no sabía lo que hacía y tampoco lo que quería.

─Ino, déjame decirte algo

─…-el silencio se hizo presente, pero los recuerdos seguían allí dentro, atosigando su mente de sueños, pero aquella canción seguían en su cabeza.

_The loneliest day of my life…_

─No sé porque, pero cada vez que estoy contigo, siento como si no estuviéramos en este mundo.

Y él nunca más volvió a sentir la soledad. Porque Ino era su veneno y…

su perdición.

**¡Hola a todos! Ahora que has entrado a ver este fic, debes comentar y si lo haces te daré un unicornio volador (¿?)**

**Tenía este fic en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y me apetecía subirlo. Entre todos hagamos un mundo más SASUINO.**

**Dejar mucho reviews y pronti subiré una continuación del fic del Amor criminal, *-*, cuidaros muchito y regalarme galletitas **


End file.
